El dolor de Serena
by jp2110
Summary: Esta historia sucede tras la despedida de Ash y Serena en el aeropuerto. Serena se da cuenta de que no puede vivir sin él en su nueva aventura en Hoenn, pero Brock, Dawn, Max y Bruno haran lo imposible para que Serena se reencuentre con Ash. (Ash x Serena).
1. Chapter 1

POKÉMON AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES, POKEMON Y AMBIENTACIÓN NO ME PERTENECEN.

Gracias a Chuuny por sus aclaraciones sobre el fic, el formato y el titulo. Ya he corregido todo ;)

CAPITULO 1

Tras la despedida de Serena en el aeropuerto, y su declaración de amor a Ash, Serena vuela camino de Hoenn pensativa por el beso. Se decía a si misma, "Olvídalo, tienes que pensar en Hoenn...". Pero lo cierto es que era incapaz, y solo se preguntaba si Ash estaría pensando en lo mismo.

Despues de aterrizar en ciudad Calagua, comer, y descansar en el centro pokemon, Decidió salir a pasear para pensar y estar sola. No se quitaba de la cabeza el beso que le dio a Ash, pero Serena hubiese querido que Ash tras el beso, bajase las escaleras mecánicas, la abrazara con fuerza, y le diera besos en la mejilla mientras le decía cuanto la quiere. Pero en lugar de eso le respondió con la sonrisa de siempre, una sonrisa que a Serena le encantaba y enamoraba, pero que no la entendía como respuesta a su beso.

No dejaba de preguntarse "¿Que significa esa sonrisa ?,¿no siente lo mismo?". Entre esas preguntas y la nostalgia por los recuerdos de un gran viaje, Serena se sentó en un banco y comenzó a llorar. Estaba anocheciendo, el parque por el que paseaba estaba vacío.

Un joven entrenador, Bruno(Brendan/yuuki), que había salido tarde a comprar bayas y comida pokemon, pasó por allí.

"Disculpa ¿Puedo ayudarte?"- Preguntó Bruno.

Bruno era un entrenador alegre optimista y muy humilde. Aunque trataba a sus pokemon con mucha autoridad, era algo tímido y no sabia como actuar en estas situaciones, pero sabía que tenia que ayudar.

"No..."- Contestó Serena mientras se secaba las lagrimas disimuladamente. - "Estoy bien, gracias."

"Menos mal."- Dijo Bruno.

"Será mejor que valla yendo al centro pokemon, se ha hecho un poco tarde."- Dijo Serena tratando de finalizar la conversación.

"Los alojamientos del centro pokemon están indispuestos"- Dijo Bruno.

"¿¡Y eso!?"- Preguntó Serena sorprendida.

"Al parecer un furioso Onix causó destrozos en el centro pokemon"- Explicó Bruno.

"Valla..."- Dijo Serena lamentandose.

"En realidad fui yo quien llevó a Onix al centro pokemon, estaba entrenando con un Onix salvaje y como resultó herido llamé a la enfermera Joy para que se ocupara de él y al despertar destrozó el centro Pokemon."- Dijo Bruno avergonzado.

"Tendré que pasar la noche de acampada"- Dijo Serena lamentadose de nuevo.

"Si quieres puedes pasarla con nosotros, nos alojamos en una casa de montaña a las afueras de la ciudad, no está muy lejos"- Le propuso Bruno.

A Serena le pareció mejor idea que quedarse sola toda la noche, torturándose pensando en Ash, además Bruno le pareció alguien de fiar.

"Vale, muchas gracias. Me llamo Serena" - Dijo Serena aceptando su invitación.

"Yo me llamo Bruno, encantado." - Dijo Bruno para presentarse.

Hablaron de tonterías durante el camino, a Serena no le apetecía hablar, y Bruno intentaba desesperadamente entablar una conversación.

"Y dime Serena ¿que estabas haciendo ahí sola?"- Preguntó Bruno.

"Acabo de llegar a Hoenn desde Kalos."- Le explicó Serena.

"Vallaaa, Kalos. Una Región desconocida para mí."- Dijo Bruno sorprendido.

"¿Y tú?"- Preguntó Serena.

"Yo fui a comprar comida pokemon y bayas que me pidió un amigo"- Respondió Bruno.

Serena pese a no querer hablar se mostró muy simpática. Finalmente llegaron a la casa.

"¡Dawn!,¡Brock!,¡Max!,¡Ya he llegado!"- Gritó Bruno.

"Hola Bruno"- Dijo Max.

"Bruno, ¿trajiste la comida pokemon que te pedí?"- Preguntó Brock.

"Aquí la tienes Brock"- Contestó Bruno muy servicial.

Así es, Brock, Max, Dawn y Bruno viajaban juntos. Dawn quiso viajar con Bruno, ya que son pareja, aunque esa es una historia muy larga...

Bruno llamó a Brock para su viaje ya que al ser doctor pokemon sacaría máximo rendimiento a sus pokemon, además Brock echaba de menos viajar. y Max viaja con ellos porque May, hermana de Max y vecina de Bruno, insistió para que se lo llevara.

"Por cierto, Tenemos visita. Ella es Serena, no tenía donde dormir y le dije que se quedara con nosotros"- Dijo Bruno.

"Por supuesto, ningún problema. Soy Brock"- Se presentó.

"¡yo me llamo Max!"

"Encantada, y muchas gracias."- Contestó Serena sonriendo.

"¿Donde esta Dawn?"- Preguntó Bruno extrañado.

"Está arriba duchando a los pokemon."- Explicó Brock.

"¡Holaa Bruno!"- Dijo Dawn bajando rápidamente las escaleras del piso de arriba de la casa muy alegre.

Dawn abrazó a Bruno y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto hizo que Bruno se sonrojara y sonriera a la vez.

"Dawn te presento a Serena, se quedará esta noche con nosotros"- Dijo Bruno aún sonrojado.

"Encantada Serena, soy Dawn" - Se presentó muy agradablemente.

"Gracias de nuevo por vuestra hospitalidad"- Agradeció Serena.

"Por favor, ve a instalarte en la habitación"- Le pidió Dawn.

"Gracias"- Agradeció Serena de nuevo.

Serena fue a instalarse.

"Dawn, Brock, creo que a Serena le pasa algo, la encontré llorando en el parque, por eso decidí traerla, sé que vosotros podéis ayudarla."- Dijo Bruno.

Brock y Dawn se miraron pensativos.

Cuando Serena bajó las escaleras del piso de arriba tras instalarse en su habitación, Max y Bruno estavan haciendo una videollamada con un dispositivo de Max. Estaban hablando con Ash. Cuando Serena acabó de bajar las escaleras Bruno tuvo la idea de presentarles.

"Ash, te presento a Serena, es una nueva amiga que he conocido"- Dijo Bruno sonriendo.

Cuando Serena miró el dispositivo y vio al otro lado de la pantalla a Ash, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al igual que Ash desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

"Ho... Hola Ash..."- Dijo Serena.

Serena estaba nerviosa y colorada, además de sorprendida.

"Hola Serena"- Contestó Ash.

Ash disimulaba un poco mas, pero estaba igualmente nervioso, ya que el último recuerdo que tenía de Serena, era su beso en el aeropuerto.

Se creó un silencio largo, que Bruno no sabía como zanjar. Bruno miró a Dawn pidiendo ayuda, Dawn fue rápidamente a ver la videollamada, y abrazó amistosamente a Serena, pasando su brazo sobre su hombro.

"Veo que ya os conocíais."- Dijo Dawn.

"Así es, Serena y yo viajamos juntos por la región de Kalos, lo pasamos en grande. ¿Verdad Serena?"- Dijo Ash.

"Y que lo digas, jeje."- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa forzada.

Brock se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en la relación entre Ash y Serena.

"Chicos, tengo que irme. Debo hablar con la enfermera Joy, Ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros, Hacía mucho tiempo que no hos veía. Espero que volvamos a coincidir pronto. ¡Adios!"- Concluyó Ash.

"¡Dile a la enfermera Joy que la quiero!"- Gritó desde la cocina Brock.

Despues Ash colgó.

Serena notó un pinchazo en el corazón, sintió que Ash la seguía tratando como a una más, que para él no significó nada el beso, se puso muy triste y bajó la mirada, aunque tubo que disimular ante la curiosidad de sus compañeros.

"Así que tu también viajaste con Ash."- Dijo Max

"Asi es"- Afirmó Serena

"¡Valla! Cuentanos que tal te fue."- Rogó Dawn con curiosidad.

"Puede contárnoslo durante la cena,¡A comeeeer!"- Dijo Brock.

Fue lo peor para Serena tener que hablar de su viaje con Ash durante la cena, no solo porque no tenía ganas de hablar, sino porque no quería tener que recordar momentos de su pasado viaje, ya que en esos recuerdos aparecía Ash. Además estaba aún impactada por la videollamada. Pero respiró se calmó y contó muchos detalles de su viaje a sus compañeros.

Durante la noche, Serena no fue capaz de dormir. Sentía que se iba a morir de desamor, tenia una pena muy grande, y se puso a llorar desconsolada. Sylveon salió de su pokéball preocupada por su entrenadora.

"No pasa nada Sylveon. Snif..."- Dijo Serena aún llorando.

Serena acarició a Sylveon y volvió a meterlo en la pokéball. Dawn que había oído al Sylveon de Serena, y los llantos. Decidió entrar en su habitación, así que llamó.

"¿Se puede?"- Prgeuntó Dawn

Dawn abrió la puerta y preguntó.

"Serena, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, es solo que... A veces me cuesta dormir."- Dijo Serena disimulando.

"Pensé que te pasaba algo..."- Dijo Dawn con preocupación.

"¡NO!, estoy bien, gracias."- Contestó Serena.

"Está bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirlo."- Dijo Dawn aún preocupada.

Dawn salió de la habitación extrañada.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena no salió de su habitación a la hora de desayunar, y cuando era la hora de almorzar...

"Valla, Serena aún no se ha levantado."- Dijo Max.

"Es verdad, pero será mejor que la dejemos dormir."- Dijo Bruno.

"Ayer por la noche estaba muy rara."- Explicó Dawn.

"Dejadme a mi, yo hablaré con ella."- Dijo Brock con su tono mas maduro.

Brock subió a la habitación de Serena, llamó a su puerta y entró.

"Serena, tienes que levantarte, es la hora de almorzar."- Dijo Brock.

"Valla, me he quedado dormida, lo siento"- Dijo serena avergonzada.

"Serena. ¿Te ocurre algo? Puedes contarnos cualquier cosa."- Dijo Brock en tono de confianza.

"Lo cierto es que... Estoy pasando una mala etapa, eso es todo."- Contestó Serena.

"Tiene algo que ver con Ash. ¿Me equiboco?"- Preguntó Brock.

Brock dió en el calvo lo que hizo que Serena se pusiera colorada.

"Veo que no... Ash es un buen amigo mio, puedes contarme lo que ocurrió"- Dijo Brock.

Brock le pareció tan sensato a Serena, que decidió decirle lo que pasaba, además necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

"Verás Brock, durante mi viaje con Ash... Yo me enamoré de él. Y cuando me iba a despedir de él en el aeropuerto... le besé. Pero el no hizo nada."- Explicó Serena muy colorada.

Serena seguía colorada mientras le contaba lo sucedido a Brock. Brock se sorprendió, pero no tanto, puesto que ya se esperaba algo así.

"Serena... tienes que ser fuerte."- Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Serena en señal de apoyo. - "En cuanto a Ash, yo hablaré con él. No puedo creer que tras haber viajado conmigo sea capaz de hacer sufrir así a una chica."

"No Brock. Lo único que necesito ahora es pensar."- Le rogó Serena.

"Te entiendo. En fin, ven a almorzar cuando quieras."- Respondió Brock.

Salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo...

"Puedes estar tranquila, mis labios están sellados."

Todos estaban almorzando en el salón, ya que fuera hacía mucho frío, tenían la chimenea encendida, y también la calefacción.

Finalmente Serena bajó a almorzar, todos estaban mirando la televisión. Miraban un canal de combates pokemon, esto ayudó un poco a Serena a olvidarse de Ash. Pero justo entonces apareció un reportaje en la televisión sobre un campeonato interregional, en el que había que superar una fase clasificatoria de cada región para acceder.

En el reportaje apareció la región de kanto, lugar en el que Ash se encontraba actualmente, descansando en su casa. Y adivináis quien fue el primero en la fase clasificatoria. El mismo, Ash ketchump, al que le hicieron una entrevista en ese momento.

"¡Mirad! Es Ash."- Exclamó Dawn.

"Si, finalmente ha conseguido pasar"- Dijo Max.

"¡Es fantástico!"- Exclamó Dawn de nuevo.

"Que bien, me alegro por él, se le veía ilusionado."- Dijo Bruno.

El reportaje y las palabras de sus compañeros no ayudaban para nada a Serena, que incluso tras la pantalla Ash le parecía atractivo.

El reportaje terminó con una pequeña entrevista a Ash.

"Estamos con Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, que es uno de los favoritos en la ronda de clasificación. ¿Como te sientes Ash?"- Preguntó la presentadora.

"¡De maravilla! y estamos listos para el torneo interrégional, ¿Verdad Pikachu?"- Dijo Ash con mucha energia. Pikachu respondió con la misma energia.

A Serena le dolía mucho verlo por la tele, pero le dolía mas que Ash parecía normal, como si nunca le hubiese dado ese beso, como si ella no existiera para Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

POKÉMON AMOURSHIPPING , LOS PERSONAJES, POKEMON Y AMBIENTACIÓN NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO 2

 _"Cuando una vida encuentra otra vida, es que algo va a nacer." -Cynthia-._

* * *

Serena contemplaba con tristeza y admiración a Ash por la televisión. Después de la entrevista de Ash, anunciaron que la fase de clasificación para el torneo interregional en Hoenn tendría lugar en Ciudad Calagua a partir de la siguiente semana.

"Por fin, esta misma tarde me inscribiré. Max, ¿Vamos a entrenar?"- Dijo Bruno muy animado.

"¡Vamos!"- Respondió Max.

Ambos salieron corriendo.

"Yo me voy con la enfermera Joy. Le prometí que la ayudaría con los pokemon."- Dijo Brock, que salió corriendo con corazones en los ojos. - "¡Ya voy enfermera Joy!"

Cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras Dawn y Serena miravan con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

"Como son..."- Dijo Dawn riendo.

Serena simplemente sonrió y se quedó con la mirada perdida.

"Serena, ¿Piensas contarme lo que te pasa? Si no lo haces no te puedo ayudar."- Dijo Dawn muy seria.

"Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi"- Contestó Serena.

"Vamos cuéntame, somos amigas."- Insistió Dawn.

"La cosa es que yo... Al terminar mi viaje por Kalos y despedirme de Ash..."- Comenzó a contar Serena, que empezó a colorarse mientras Dawn miraba con mucha curiosidad. -"Le besé" - Dijo finalmente.

Dawn se sorprendió mucho, y Piplup se despertó de su siesta sobresaltado.

"¡QUEEEE!"- Exclamó Dawn sorprendida. -"¿¡y que dijó él!?¿¡Como reaccionó!?"

"Él no dijó nada, simplemente sonrió"- Contestó tristemente Serena.

"¡Eso hizo! Estúpido Ash, sigue siendo un crío. No puedo creer que tras tanto tiempo viajando con Brock sea tan inocente."- Dijo Dawn aún sorprendida

Serena suspiró.

"Debes estar pasándolo fatal... Serena, tienes todo mi apoyo."- Dijo Dawn muy seriamente.

"Muchas gracias"- Dijo Serena

"Serena, todo saldrá bien. No hay porque preocuparse."- Respondió Dawn sin saber que decir.

Por la tarde, cuando todos estaban de nuevo en casa, Dawn quiso ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

"Chicos, ¿Por que no damos un paseo por la ciudad?"- Sugirió Dawn.

"Buena idea, así me inscribiré en el campeonato interregional"- Dijo Bruno.

"Vale, me apunto"- Dijo Max.

"Max, ¿Por que no te quedas aquí y nos dejas solos a Dawn y a mi?"- Dijo bruno muy colorado.

"¡Bruno, no seas baboso!"- Dijo mientras se le subía a Bruno al cuello y le tiraba de las orejas.

"Serena, ¿Vienes?"- Preguntó Dawn.

"No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aqui"- Dijo intentando disimular su tristeza.

"Yo también me quedaré. Quiero probar nuevas recetas pokemon."- Dijo Brock, que en realidad se quedaba para poder hablar con Serena.

Dawn, Max y Bruno se fueron.

"¿Sabes Serena? Deberías apuntarte al campeonato interregional."- Dijo Brock

"¿¡Yo!? ¿Al campeonato interregional? Pero si no se me dan bien los combates."- Contestó Sorprendida.

"Seria la oportunidad perfecta para reencontrate con Ash."- Dijo Brock intentando animarla

"Brock... Esta claro que Ash no siente lo mismo por mi."- Dijo Serena con mucho dolor.

"Conozco muy bien a Ash y es un crío. No sabe nada de Amor. ¿Pero y sí pudieses transmitirle tus sentimientos a través de un combate?"- Sugirió Brock.

"¿A través de un combate?"- Preguntó extrañada Serena.

"Serena, se te ve muy enamorada de Ash. Apuesto a que serías capaz de ganar cualquier combate por él."- Respondió Brock

"Yo haría cualquier cosa por Ash. Pero no creo que pueda llegar tan lejos."- Dijo Serena humildemente.

"Si dices que harías cualquier cosa por Ash... entonces hazlo."- Respondió Brock muy seriamente

"Tienes razón Brock. Pero..."- Dijo Serena aún con dudas.

"¡Ya esta decidido! Serena, sé que esto te ayudará. ¡Vamos!"- Exclamó Brock

Ambos fueron a la ciudad a inscribir a Serena. Aunque Serena no tenía nada de confianza en la idea de Brock.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad. Durante su camino a la inscripción Brock vio a la Enfermera Joy curando a un pokemon mal herido.

"Serena, ve tu a inscribirte. Tengo que hacer algo importante."- Dijo Brock

Brock salió corriendo.

"¡Brock espera!"- Gritó Serena.

Pero Brock ya se habia ido. Serena Suspiró.

Serena fue a inscribirse, pudo ver que en la lista de inscritos ya estaba Bruno, también vio inscritos a entrenadores que no conocía, pero que recordaba haberlos oído mencionar o le sonaban de algo como: Trip o Tobías.

Tras inscribirse, en su camino de vuelta, encontró a un Hoppip siendo atacado por un Bulbasaur en un callejón.

"¡Bulbasaur! ¡Detente!"- Gritó Serena.

Bulbasaur miró a Serena y siguió golpeando a Hoppip con látigo cepa. A Serena no le quedó mas remedio que atacar a Bulbasaur.

"¡Braixen, Lanzallamas!"- Ordenó Serena.

El lanzallamas impactó contra Bulbasaur, que huyó. Serena cogió a Hoppip y se fue corriendo a buscar a La enfermera Joy, Braixen la acompañaba.

"¿Hoppip, porque no te defendiste?"- Preguntó Serena.

Hoppip no respondió, simplemente se quedó pensando.

"Entiendo..."- Dijo Serena seriamente.

Finalmente encontró a la Enfermera Joy y a Brock, que también estaban corriendo para buscar a alguien.

"Brock, necesito tu ayuda este Hoppip está herido."- Dijo Serena preocupada

"!Oh valla...!"- Exclamó Brock.

Brock se quedó pensando que hacer mientras la enfermera Joy decía las lesiones que tenía Hoppip.

"¡Serena, nosotros nos encargamos de Hoppip!¡Tu sube a casa y dale esto a Dawn!"- Dijo Brock mientras le daba un pequeño saco a Serena.

Serena pudo ver que el saco contenía bayas meloc. Brock y La enfermera Joy se fueron corriendo con Hoppip en la dirección que habían venido, y Serena se fue a casa.

Al llegar a casa, guardó de nuevo a Braixen en la pokéball y entró en casa. Vió que no había nadie y decidió descansar un rato en el sofá. Asi que se tumbo y cerró los ojos mientras imaginava que Ash estaba a su lado abrazándola muy fuerte, Serena quería evitar ese tipo de pensamientos, pero no podía quitarse a Ash de la cabeza. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

Serena se despertó al oír los gritos de Dawn cuando llegaba a casa

"¡Pero como se te ocurre hacer un combate cuando no está Brock con nosotros!"- Gritó Dawn.

"Lo siento mucho Dawn... No pensé que pudiera llegar a pasar algo asi."- Dijo Bruno avergonzado.

"¡No tienes que diculparte conmigo, sino con Pachirisu!"- Exclamó Dawn.

"Lo siento Pachirisu"- Dijo Bruno lamentandose y colocando su mano sobre la frente de Pachirisu que sostenía Dawn en Brazos.

Abrieron rápidamente la puerta.

"Chicos ¿Ocurre algo?"- Preguntó Serena.

"Pachirisu está envenenado."- Dijo Max.

Serena se acordó del saco de Brock y se lo entregó a Dawn. Dawn dió una Baya a Pachirisu y lo tumbo delicadamente en el sofá del que ya se habia levantado Serena.

"Pachirisu ahora descansa"- Dijo Dawn cariñosamente -"Muchas gracias Serena."

"No hay de que"- Contestó Serena -"¿Donde está Brock?"- Preguntó Serena.

"¡Aquí estoy!"- Dijo sorprendiendo a todos entrando por la puerta con Hoppip en brazos. "Serena Hoppip ha querido venir para darte las gracias."- Dijo Brock entregándole a Hoppip ante la atenta mirada del resto que no sabia que habia pasado con Hoppip.

Serena abrazó a Hoppip con mucho cariño y lo acarició.

"Hoppip, tu y yo somos iguales, sentimos lo mismo. ¡Ven conmigo a participar en el interregional!"- Exclamó Serena sorprendiendo a todos

La expresión de Serena cambió en ese instante,actuó de una manera decidida que recordaba a la Serena que le plantó cara a Aria, a la Serena con ánimo. Además se mostró por primera vez confiada en la idea de Brock de apuntarla a el campeonato interregional.

"¡Esa es la actitud.!"- Exclamó Brock.

Hoppip aceptó y entró en la pokeball de Serena.

"¡Serena enhorabuena por tu nuevo pokemon!"- Excalmó Dawn.

"Si, y ahora que te has apuntado al Interregional tendrás que quedarte mas tiempo con nosotros, prepararemos los combates juntos"- Dijo Bruno muy animado.

"Muchas gracias a todos chicos."- Dijo Serena muy agradecida.

Después de cenar, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Serena salió fuera para pensar, no tenía mucho sueño porque ya había dormido un rato en el sofá. Serena contemplaba el cielo estrellado pensativa, había una noche iluminada por las estrellas.

"¿Como estás?"- Preguntó Brock saliendo de la casa y sorprendiendo a Serena.

"Mejor, cada vez me gusta mas la idea de reencontrarme con Ash mediante el campeonato interregional"- Dijo Serena.

"No será fácil, habrá rivales muy duros."- Dijo Brock siendo realista.

"Nada será mas duro que estar lejos de él"- Dijo Serena mirando a Brock muy seriamente.


	3. Chapter 3

POKÉMON AMOURSHIPPING , LOS PERSONAJES, POKEMON Y AMBIENTACIÓN NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO 3

 _"A quien madruga dios le ayuda." -Profesor Oak-._

* * *

Era muy temprano y Serena dormía plácidamente. Soñaba que se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro y de repente se chocaba con Ash, que sin decir nada, se quitó sus característicos guantes y tomó las manos de Serena.

"¡Ash!"- Dijo Serena sorprendida, que comenzaba a sonrojarse

Poco a poco Ash se iba acercando a Serena que no podía estar mas colorada. Serena cerró los ojos esperando a recibir un beso de Ash, pero este comenzó inexplicablemente a golpearla con la visera de su gorra, lo que izo que Serena se despertara y se diera cuenta de que no era Ash el que le golpeaba sino Piplup subido en su cabeza golpeándole con el pico. Cuando Serena se incorporó Piplup cayó al suelo.

"¡Auu!"- Se quejó Serena.

"Piplup, te dije que la despertaras, no que le hicieras daño."- Dijo Dawn que también se encontraba en la habitación. Piplup contestó en tono de disculpa.

"¡Quería seguir soñando un poco mas!"- Dijo Serena haciendo pucheros.

"¡Vamos Serena! Ven a desayunar. Tenemos un plan para ayudarte a superar la fase clasificatoria. Te contaremos los detalles en el desayuno."- Dijo Dawn.

Una vez se encontraban todos desayunando en la mesa del comedor, Brock le contaba los detalles de su plan a Serena.

"Hemos pensado en una rutina para favorecer el rendimiento de tus pokemon y tus habilidades como entrenadora con la ayuda de todos nosotros."- Explico Brock.

"¿En que consiste?"- Preguntó Serena

"Verás por la mañana tras desayunar irás con Bruno a entrenar."- comenzó a Explicar Brock.

"Se de algunas rutas con pokemon salvajes muy fuertes"- Dijo Bruno

"Tras el entrenamiento Max y Yo te daremos clases sobre las estrategias en los combates y las ventajas y debilidades de los tipos de pokemon hasta la hora de comer. Por la tarde Dawn trabajará contigo el vinculo que tus pokemon."- Explicó Brock.

"Nunca se está lo suficientemente unido a tu pokemon."- Dijo Dawn.

"Y para terminar vendrás con Max y conmigo nuevamente para hacer unos ejercicios con tus pokemon"- Dijo Brock.

"¡Harán mas fuertes a tus pokemon!"- Dijo Max.

"No será fácil"- Dijo Brock.

"¡Esta bien! Muchas gracias chicos"- Dijo Serena decidida.

"Comenzaremos mañana, hoy iremos a la ciudad, y también te conseguiremos ropa mas deportiva"- Dijo Brock.

"¿Ropa mas deportiva?"- Preguntó Serena temiendo lo peor.

"No pretenderás entrenar vestida así"- Dijo Max.

"Pero ¿Que problema hay con mi ropa?"- Pregunto Serena asustada.

"No es nada, pero piensa que el entrenamiento no es solo de tus pokemon, sino también tuyo"- Dijo Brock

Serena suspiró.

"Está bien..."- Dijo Serena resignada.

"Vamos yo te ayudo a elegir"- Dijo Dawn cogiéndola de la mano.

Dawn estiró de la mano a Serena hasta sacarla de casa, lo que hizo que Serena casi se atragantará con su desayuno.

"¡Espera Dawn!"- Exclamó Serena

"¡Enseguida volvemos!"- Dijo Dawn despidiéndose del resto e ignorando a Serena.

Los chicos se quedaron en la mesa con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

"Dawn siempre se sale con la suya."- Dijo Brock.

"Genial! Yo me acabaré el desayuno de Dawn."- Dijo Bruno, al que le encantaba la leche Mu-Mu.

"¡Ya te has vuelto a tomar la leche Mu-Mu de Dawn¡"- Reprochó Max.

"No puedo evitarlo"- Se excusó Bruno.

Un rato después los chicos fueron a la ciudad, fueron a ver a la enfermera Joy, que se encontraba en un establecimiento de emergencia, ya que el centro pokemon estaba en reparación. Al entrar se encontraron de nuevo con Dawn.

"¡Hola chicos! ¡Mirad! ¡Os presento a la mejor entrenadora del campeonato interregional¡"- Exclamó Dawn.

Entonces apareció Serena con una ropa parecida a la que llevaba, pero estilo la ropa de una entrenadora pokemon, le quedaba muy bien.

"¡Ahora si que estás lista para el torneo!"- Exclamó Max.

"!Te queda muy bien!"- Exclamó la enfermera Joy que apareció de repente.

En ese momento Brock saltó rápidamente hacia ella y la cogió de la mano.

"Enfermera Joy, nada queda tan bien como una sonrisa en tu bello rostro..."- Dijo Brock con voz de seductor.

Max saltó sobre Brock y le estiró de las orejas, y después Croagunk le golpeó como siempre y se lo llevó ante la mirada de sorpresa de Serena.

"Suele pasar..."- Dijo Dawn avergonzada.

La enfermera Joy revisó el estado de los pokemon de Bruno y Serena, y una vez preparados se marcharon a casa a descansar, ya que al día siguiente comenzaría para Serena una dura rutina.

Los primeros días fueron muy duros para Serena: Se levantaba muy temprano, en el entrenamiento con Bruno se cansaba muchísimo y después se dormía en las clases de Brock y Max. Pero con el tiempo fue mejorando su forma física y la de sus pokemon.

Un día recibieron dos cartas, una de Serena y otra de Bruno en las que ponía la información del torneo y las fechas de los combates con los respectivos rivales.

"El formato del torneo es una clasificación de 30 entrenadores que combatirán entre ellos una sola vez, si ganas conseguirás 2 puntos, en caso de empate 1, si pierdes no sumas puntos. La clasificación se ordenará por los puntos de cada entrenador, entre que mas puntos tienes mas alto estarás. Se clasifican los 4 primeros, aunque es preferible clasificarse como primero."- Dijo Brock leyendo la carta de Bruno.

"Los combates son los jueves y los domingos"- Dijo Dawn.

"¡Fijaos!¡El primer combate es entre vosotros!"- Exclamó Max.

"¡Es cierto!"- Exclamó Dawn sorprendida.

"Nos viene bien para comenzar, nos tomaremos el combate como si fuera un entrenamiento."- Dijo Bruno.

"¡Claro! Estaré preparada"- Dijo Serena.

Así que llegó el primer jueves y por la tarde cuando tenían lugar los combates, Serena y Bruno iban a combatir. El torneo tenía lugar en el estadio donde se celebraban los concursos y contaba con un vestuario para cada uno de los dos entrenadores que iban a luchar para reunirse con los pokemon 3 minutos antes del combate. El torneo interregional tenía un comentarista y música de fondo que animaba la batalla. El estadio estaba iluminado y todo era realmente espectacular.

"Este es nuestro primer combate en el interregional, así que concentración y a poner en practica lo entrenado"- Dijo Serena a sus pokemon en el vestuario.

"Este es el primer combate, así que tranquilos"- Decía Bruno a sus pokemon.

Serena aprovechó la ventaja de Braixen para vencer a los pokemon que había elegido Bruno, que eran Beedrill y Nuzleaf, y que pese a luchar duro no resistieron mucho tiempo los ataques de tipo fuego de Braixen. Finalmente el Sylveon de Serena derrotó al Marshtomp de Bruno, que usando aqua jet derrotó a Braixen.

Bruno no quiso ganar el combate, sino usarlo para fortalecer a sus pokemon, y Serena sentía que se había dejado ganar.

"¡Muy bien combatido Serena!"- Dijo Bruno estrechándole la mano.

"¿Bruno tu...?"- Preguntó Serena.

"¡No! De ninguna manera, te dije que este era un combate de entrenamiento y me lo he tomado como si lo fuera."- Respondió Bruno sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Gracias de todas formas, no hubiera podido ganar sin tu entrenamiento"- Dijo Serena.

"Seguiremos trabajando duro"- Dijo Bruno.

"¿Bruno tu sabes lo de...?"- Comenzó a preguntar Serena un poco sonrojada.

"¿A que te refieres?"- Preguntó Bruno.

"No es nada, déjalo"- Respondió Serena que se fue a recibir las felicitaciones de la enfermera Joy y del Juez del combate que se encontraban allí.

Brock apareció y se situó al lado de Bruno.

"Bruno, ¿Lo sabes verdad?"- Preguntó Brock.

"Dawn no pudo callárselo..."- Dijo Bruno riendo avergonzado.

"No todos sabemos guardar un secreto."- Dijo Brock sonriendo.

Serena recibió felicitaciones de todos y Brock tubo la idea de preparar una cena especial para celebrar la victoria de Serena así que se fueron pronto a casa, pero antes de irse...

"Bruno ¿Ya os vais?"- Preguntó la enfermera Joy.

"Si tenemos que preparar una cena especial, bueno, Brock tiene que prepararla"- Dijo Bruno.

"Puedes seguir la narración de los otros combates por el dispositivo de Max, se que hay un combate que te interesará."- Dijo la enfermera Joy.

De camino a casa Bruno iba escuchando los combates con unos cascos conectados al dispositivo de Max. De pronto se sobresaltó.

"!Trip y Tobias¡"- Gritó Bruno.

"¿Como?"- Se extrañó Dawn.

"Ponlo en voz alta"- Dijo Brock.

Bruno quitó los cascos para que la narración del combate la oyeran todos. Todos escucharon expectantes la narración del combate en el que Trip, pudo llegar a derrotar al Darkrai de Tobias gracias a su Serperior.

"¡Debí quedarme a verlo!"- Dijo Bruno dándose golpes en la cabeza

"¡Trip! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡En la copa junior!"- Exclamó Dawn

"¡Silencio! Aun no ha acabado."- Gritó Max.

El combate finalizó con la victoria de Tobias, ya que su Latios se sacrificó para derrotar al tercer pokemon de Trip.

"!Un combate increíble¡"- Dijo Max.

"Espectacular, Trip se ha quedado a un paso de mostrarnos el tercer pokemon de Tobias, e incluso de ganar. Solo Ash y Trip han derrotado a Darkrai. Bruno en casa repasaremos el combate, recuerda que en el torneo interregional los combates son grabados y podemos analizarlos después"- Dijo Brock.

"Lo aremos muy detalladamente"- Dijo Bruno.

"Ese chico usa pokemon muy poderosos"- Dijo Serena mientras consultaba en su pokedex el aspecto de Darkrai.

Finalmente todos se fueron a dormir. Serena un poco nerviosa por saber que se tendría que enfrentar a Tobías y con admiración al pensar que Ash pudo acabar con sus dos pokemon, se fue a dormir pronto para continuar con la rutina.


	4. Chapter 4

POKÉMON AMOURSHIPPING , LOS PERSONAJES, POKEMON Y AMBIENTACIÓN NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO 4

 _"Siempre es mejor intentarlo que ponerse a llorar." -Ranger Ben-._

* * *

La rutina continuó para Serena, la cual se empezaba a adaptar. Se preparó muy bien para su segundo combate, en el cual quiso hacer debutar a Hoppip, y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el entrenador rival sacó a un Bulbasaur, el mismo Bulbasaur con el que Hoppip ya se encontró en una ocasión.

Serena supo que era el mismo Bulbasaur por la reacción de Hoppip, quien miró a Serena y se puso muy nervioso.

"¡Hoppip no te preocupes, lo harás bien!"- Dijo Serena para tranquilizar a su pokemon mientras Bulbasaur miraba desafiante a Hoppip.

No sirvió de nada, puesto que Bulbasaur comenzó a golpear a Hoppip con látigo cepa, y le estaba dando una verdadera paliza. Hoppip impotente se desplomó ante Serena.

Serena sabía perfectamente que Hoppip sentía algo por Bulbasaur.

"Hoppip, no debes querer a nadie más que a ti mismo."- Susurró Serena muy cerca de Hoppip con mucho sentimiento. Esas palabras le salieron del corazón, y las pronunció por impulso.

Hoppip prestó atención a su entrenadora y respondió a sus palabras. Justo cuando el Juez iba a decretar la derrota de Hoppip, este comenzó a evolucionar ante la sorpresa de Serena y sus compañeros que presenciaban el combate desde la grada.

"¡Skiploom!"- Dijo Serena emocionada.

Tras evolucionar Skiploom usó Somnífero y durmió a Bulbasaur, después Serena le ordenó que usara golpe aéreo y placaje para acabar con Bulbasaur.

Tras el combate sus compañeros fueron a felicitarla.

"¡Bien hecho Serena!"- Dijo Brock.

"¡Sí! ¡Buen trabajo!"- Exclamó Dawn.

"Muchas gracias, lo cierto es que no podría haberlo hecho sin vuestra ayuda."- Dijo Serena muy alegre.

Bruno empató su combate, ya que el entrenador rival usó autodestrucción con su ultimo pokemon para derrotar al ultimo pokemon de Bruno, y ambos cayeron a la vez. Así que Serena sumaba 4 puntos y Bruno solo 1.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Ash seguía en Kanto clasificandóse para la fase final del campeonato interregional. Ash fue al laboratorio para hablar con el profesor Oak.

"Perdona. ¿Está el profesor Oak?"- Preguntó Ash.

"No, ha salido ha recoger unas muestras"- Dijo un cientifico ayudante que habia en el laboratorio.

"En ese caso lo esperaré aqui."- Respondió Ash.

Mientras esperaba Ash toqueteaba las cosas que había en el laboratorio, y por accidente tiró al suelo unos documentos del escritorio del profesor Oak. Avergonzado ante la mirada del científico ayudante, Ash recogía del suelo los documentos que había tirado, y entre ellos encontró una fotografía del campamento del profesor Oak al que él fue de pequeño.

Ash se quedó contemplando la foto, en la que había muchos niños, entre ellos él mismo y Serena. Se quedó contemplando la foto pensativo unos segundos, hasta que pikachu le llamó y le hizo volver del pensamiento en el que se había sumergido.

Serena y sus compañeros volvían a casa tras los combates. Bruno estaba muy decepcionado, ya que solo había sido capaz de conseguir 1 empate en dos combates.

"Bruno, aún faltan muchos combates, no hay porque preocuparse."- Dijo Dawn abrazando a Bruno del brazo.

"Supongo que tienes razón, ya no sirve de nada pensar en este combate."- Dijo Bruno algo mas animado.

Cuando entraban por la puerta de casa, Brock vio que había dos cartas en el buzón notificando quienes serían los próximos rivales de Serena y Bruno.

"¡Bruno, en el próximo combate lucharás contra Tobías!"- Exclamó Max

En ese momento Bruno olvidó por completo el combate anterior, ya solo pensaba en ganarle a Tobías, por el cual sentía un gran odio y rabia. Tobías le había ganado a Bruno en los 12 combates en los que han peleado, y Bruno ni tan solo pudo derrotar a un solo Pokemon, nunnca pudo derrotar a Darkrai, pero ahora estaba mas dispuesto a hacerlo que nunca.

Durante los siguientes días Bruno perdió la cabeza, dejó de escuchar a los demás, solo pensaba en el combate contra Tobías. Incluso Dawn se preocupó por él. Pasó horas y horas pensando en un plan para vencer a Tobías.

El día anterior al combate, por la mañana Bruno y Serena salieron en busca de pokemon salbajes para entrenar. Bruno había oído que en la montaña se encontraba un pokemon muy fuerte, y él fue a buscarlo, comenzó a correr muy rápido, tanto que Serena no pudo alcanzarle y le perdió de vista.

"¡Bruno, espera!"- Gritó Serena.

Pero este no contestó

Esa mañana estaba muy nevada y hacía mucho frío, Serena se quedó sola y siguió por el camino que habia seguido Bruno, ya que sus huellas se quedaban en la nieve. Vio a un pokemon debilitado en la nieve, y se preguntó porque Bruno no lo había curado.

El primer día de entrenamiento Bruno le enseño que para entrenar contra pokemon salbajes, había que llevar un saco de bayas zidra y darselas a los pokemon que derrotes. Pero Bruno había dejado de hacerlo porque el saco de Bayas se le acabó y no pensaba volver sin encontrar al pokemon poderoso.

Serena usó su saco de Bayas para curar a los pokemon debilitados que encontraba por el camino, que sin duda habían peleado contra Bruno.

Finalmente Serena casi en la cima de la montaña, llegó a una explanada, donde había muchos pokemon debilitados por el suelo. Serena los fue curando uno a uno. y al final de la explanada al borde del precipicio donde había unas buenas vistas de ciudad Calagua, estaba Bruno sentado pensando.

Serena se acercó, pero no quiso reprocharle nada porque estaba muy borde. A Serena le recordó todo esto a lo que le pasó a Ash en una ocasión. Se acordó de cuanto le hizo sufrir Ash, porque ella estaba y está muy enamorada de él, y en aquella ocasión empezó a parecer otra persona diferente. Serena pensó entonces en como debe estar pasandolo Dawn.

"No había ningún pokemon poderoso..."- Dijo Bruno al oír que Serena se acercaba.

Serena quiso decir muchas cosas, pero se calló.

"Yo pensaba que los combates los ganaba el mejor entrenador y no aquel que tuviera al pokemon mas poderoso."- Dijo Bruno muy seriamente.

"Y así es."- Dijo Serena.

"¡No! Tobías me ha ganado en 12 ocasiones con un solo pokemon."- Dijo Bruno apretando los puños con mucha rabia.

"Quizá él entrena mucho con su Darkrai"- Respondió Serena.

"Si Tobías fuera un buen entrenador no usaría un solo pokemon. No es mas que un cobarde"- Dijo Bruno.

Serena le contó la experiencia de Ash en Kalos con mucho dolor, porque le daba nostalgia recordar su viaje. Esto hizo reflexionar a Bruno.

"Tienes razón Serena. Me he comportado muy mal, lo siento. Tengo que disculparme con los demás para seguir entrenando."- Dijo Bruno, que salió corriendo rápidamente monte abajo.

"¡Esperame!"- Gritó Serena.

Serena volvió caminando a casa, llegó muy cansada.

"Serena, ya era hora. Tenemos que estudiar la estrategia para tu próximo combate."- Dijo Max.

"¿Que ha pasado con Bruno? Ha vuelto mas animado."- Preguntó Brock.

"Un poco de meditación"- Dijo Serena riendo.

"¿Como has conseguido hacerle entrar en razón?"- Preguntó de nuevo Brock.

"Bueno, durante mi viaje tuve experiencias buenas que me gusta compartir."- Dijo Serena.

"¿Esas buenas experiencias no serán con Ash?"- Dijo Brock en tono jugetón.

"¡Brock!" Gritó reprochando Serena.

Tras el estudio de la estrategia con Max y Brock, Serena se preguntó donde estaba Dawn.

"Oye ¿Donde está Dawn?"- Preguntó Serena.

"Esta practicando para un concurso."- Dijo Max.

En ese momento a Serena le vino a la mente el motivo por el que fue a Hoenn.

"¡Dawn es coordinadora!"- Exclamó Serena.

"Asi es, y de las mejores"- Dijo Brock.

"Yo vine aquí para aprender sobre los concursos pokemon."- Dijo Serena.

"Lo cierto es que es parecido a los espectáculos pokemon. Podrás ir a ver su concurso."- Dijo Brock.

"Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en ello cuando acabe el torneo interregional."- Dijo Serena con decisión.

Cuando llegó la noche, antes de acostarse a dormir, Serena contemplaba una fotografía del campamento del profesor Oak, pero se fijaba especialmente en Ash. Serena suspiró, guardó la foto y se fue a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

POKÉMON AMOURSHIPPING , LOS PERSONAJES, POKEMON Y AMBIENTACIÓN NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO 5

 _"Si eliges un camino, siempre te arrepentirás de no haber tomado otro" -Nando-._

* * *

Llegó el día en que Bruno iba a combatir con Tobías, preparó mucho ese combate analizando con Brock los combates de Tobías y observando sus puntos débiles. Brock le sugirió a Bruno que utilizase a su Gallade, ya que podía sacar ventaja de tipo y de su velocidad.

Pero en discrepancia con Brock, Bruno lo dejó fuera de su equipo, ya que tenía un plan.

Bruno se encontraba en el vestuario minutos antes del combate, hablando y animando a sus pokemon, podía sentir el odio y la rabia acumuladas en cada uno de sus pokemon. Bruno salió al campo de batalla con una mirada de enfado.

"¡Tobías, este torneo es para entrenadores, no para 'capturadores' como tu!"- Gritó Bruno con rabia para que lo oyera al otro lado del terreno de combate.

"Intentas ganar el combate con tus palabras, pero yo siempre te responderé con deportividad."- Dijo Tobías muy tranquilo.

Serena y los demás contemplaban el combate expectantes desde la grada.

"¿Bruno siempre se comporta así con Tobías?"- Preguntó Serena.

"Si, lo cierto es que no le respeta demasiado..."- Respondió Dawn avergonzada.

Tobías sacó, como no a Darkrai, Bruno sacó a Nuzleaf.

"¡Usa recurrente!"- Ordenó Bruno.

Sin decir nada el Darkrai de Tobías esquivó el ataque.

"Brecha negra"- Ordenó Tobías

Impactó en Nuzleaf y quedó dormido.

"¡Ahora Come sueños!"- Ordenó Tobías

Justo en ese momento Nuzleaf despertó

"¡Usa hoja aguda!"- Gritó Bruno

Nuzleaf se incorporó y atacó rápidamente.

"¡Bien hecho!"- Gritó Max desde la grada.

"¡Claro! La habilidad de nuzleaf es madrugar, y hace que se despierte antes."- Comentó Brock.

"Brecha negra"- Ordenó Tobías de nuevo

De nuevo, Nuzleaf quedó dormido.

"¡Come sueños!"- Ordenó Tobías.

Bruno esbozó una media sonrisa, el ataque no tubo efecto.

"¡Arriba nuzleaf, recurrente!"- Gritó Bruno.

El ataque de nuzleaf impactó de lleno en Darkrai.

"Nuzleaf es de tipo siniestro, así que los ataques tipo psíquico como come sueños no le afectan"- Explicó Bruno.

Tobías quedó ligeramente sorprendido

"Nuzleaf vuelve. ¡Ahora te toca a ti, Beedrill!"- Dijo Bruno enérgicamente

"¡Brecha negra!"- Gritó Tobías.

"¡Viento plata!"- Ordenó Bruno

El viento plata impactó antes de que Darkrai alcanzara a Beedrill

"¡Pin misil!"- Ordenó Bruno, aprovechando que Darkrai estaba dañado.

Ese golpe terminó con Darkrai...

"¡Bruno lo ha conseguido!"- Gritó Max.

"¡Siii!"- Gritó Dawn.

"Los movimientos de tipo bicho son muy efectivos contra Darkrai de tipo siniestro."- Explicó Brock.

Tobías sacó a Latios, que salió de su pokeball espectacularmente sobrevolando el estadio, mientras Bruno miraba enfadado y sorprendido.

Tobías se apresuró a atacar con giga impacto.

"Veinto Plata"- Ordenó Bruno.

El viento plata redujo la potencia del giga impacto de Latios, pero no evitó que Beedrill recibiera un golpe.

"Puya nociva"- Ordenó Bruno.

Como latios debía recuperarse tras giga impacto, Beedrill pudo golpear sin problemas. La suerte se alió con Bruno esta vez, el golpe de Beedrill envenenó a Latios.

"Resplandor"- Gritó Tobías.

Latios lo ejecutó a la perfección y eliminó a Beedrill. Bruno sacó a continuación a Nuzleaf de nuevo,que aprovechando el efecto del veneno, pudo usar finta y golpeó a Latios, pero inmediatamente después, Latios acabó con Nuzleaf de un solo golpe con giga impacto.

"Es la diferencia de los pokemon, Tobías gana usando un solo movimiento."- Dijo Brock con rabia.

Bruno sacó finalmente a Marshtomp, con quien se limitó a esquivar los ataques de Latios.

"Giga impacto"- Gritó Tobías

"Excavar Marshtomp!"- Ordenó Bruno

Bruno aprovechó de nuevo que Latios necesitaba recuperarse del ataque

"¡Agua lodosa!"- Ordenó Bruno

Impactó de lleno, Latios comenzaba a debilitarse por el veneno y a penas tenía fuerzas para continuar el combate.

"¡Cambia de Pokemon!"- Le gritó muy enfadado Bruno a Tobías.

Tobías no respondió, lo que hizo que Bruno se enfadara aún mas.

"¡Muy bien, Marshtomp acaba con él, usa hidropulso!"- Gritó Bruno enfadado.

"Latios resplandor"- Ordenó Tobías

Pero Latios se debilitó antes de poder ejecutar el movimiento.

"¿¡A quien vas a sacar ahora!?¿¡A Palkia o a Dialga!?"- Preguntó Bruno irónicamente.

Bruno pretendía burlarse de que Tobías solo atrapaba pokemon fuertes, pero sabía que estaba perdido, Marshtomp era su ultimo pokemon y no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

Todos esperaban impacientes a ver que pokemon sacaba Tobías a continuación, Tobías sacó una pokeball, Bruno pudo ver que se trataba de una Ultraball, y justo cuando iba a sacar a su pokemon...

"Mi siguiente pokemon aún no esta preparado para combatir."- Dijo Tobías muy serio. -"Ha sido un gran combate Bruno, gracias."- Dijo Tobías.

Dieron a Bruno como ganador, el videomarcador mostraba su nombre.

"¡Cobarde, vuelve aquí y combate. Eres un cobarde.!"

Marshtomp también replicaba a Tobías, quien dio media vuelta y se fue. Bruno iba a ir tras él, pero Brock y Max, que habían bajado desde la grada para felicitarle le pararon.

Tras felicitar a Bruno, todos se quedaron a contemplar unos cuantos combates mas, incluido el de Serena, que ganó contundentemente.

A la salida del estadio, se encontraron de nuevo con Tobías, quien se acercó a felicitar a Bruno y a Serena, y a agradecer de nuevo a Bruno su combate. Tobías extendió su Brazo ofreciéndole a Bruno un apretón de manos amistoso.

"¡No has sido un Buen rival, debiste haber combatido hasta el final!"- Dijo Bruno girándose de lado para no estrecharle la mano.

"¡Bruno!"- Gritó Serena intentando advertirle de sus malos modales.

"Perdonale Tobías, se toma las cosas demasiado enserio."- Se disculpó educadamente Dawn sonriendo avergonzada.

Se despidieron de Tobías y llegaron todos al centro pokemon, se sentaron un rato a descansar en una mesa, y contemplaron lo bien que había quedado la reforma del centro pokemon.

"Bruno, tienes una videollamada."- Dijo la enfermera Joy.

"Tu también tienes una llamada, la llamada de mi corazón..."- Comenzó a decir Brock.

"¡Basta ya!" Gritó Max tirándole de las orejas.

Después Croagunk le atacó con puya nociva, y ambos se lo llevaron arrastrándolo.

"¿De quien se trata?"- Preguntó Bruno

"Es un chico de Pueblo Paleta."- Dijo la enfermera Joy.

"¡Ash!"- Exclamaron sorprendidos todos al mismo tiempo, incluso Max y Brock, que ya se había recuperado.

Todos se alegraron mucho, pero Serena se puso toda colorada, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Bruno había contestado la llamada, y ella se ocultó rápidamente al lado de la pantalla para que Ash no pudiera verla, se estaba empezando a sonrojar aún mas y se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Ash.

"¡Hola chicos me alegro de veros!"- Exclamó Ash.

"Hola Ash"- Dijo Dawn.

"¿Que tal?"- Dijo Brock.

Todos quisieron saludar a Ash, y se empujaban para salir en la pantalla, mientras Ash sonreía con una gota de sudor estilo anime. Todos, menos Serena, que seguía ocultándose al lado de la pantalla.

"Bruno te llamaba para felicitarte por tu combate. ¡Ha sido increíble!"- Exclamó Ash emocionado.

"Gracias Ash, aunque si Tobías hubiese sacado a su ultimo pokemon, yo no habría ganado..."- Dijo Bruno.

"¡Lo hiciste genial! Te estaré esperando en la siguiente fase."- Dijo Ash.

"Por cierto Ash. ¿Sabes quien va primero en la clasificación del torneo en Hoenn?"- Preguntó Brock con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Serena.

Serena se puso muy colorada, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza y con las manos desde el lado de la pantalla, no quería que se la mencionase delante de Ash.

"Pues no lo sé, no he mirado la clasificación."- Dijo Ash rascandose la nuca.

Serena se tranquilizó y expiró en señal de alivio, hasta que...

"Por cierto. ¿Donde está Serena?¿No estaba con vosotros?"- Preguntó Ash.

Serena volvió a ponerese colorada y de los nervios, y negaba de nuevo con la cabeza y las manos a sus amigos. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Está en casa cuidando de los pokemon."- Se apresuró a decir Brock.

"¡Serena trata muy bien a los pokemon!"- Dijo Ash.

Esta frase hizo que Serena, que ya estaba mas clamada gracias a la ayuda de Brock, sonriera sonrojada.

"En fin chicos, tengo que irme, he de elegir a los 6 pokemon que llevaré a la fase final del interregional. Acordaros de mirar mañana los resultados de las fases de clasificación de Johto y Sinnoh, mañana es el último combate allí. ¡Adiós!"- Dijo Ash.

"Gracias chicos."- Dijo Serena avergonzada y mirando al suelo.

"Ash habla muy bien de tí eeeh"- Dijo Dawn sonriendo.

"En realidad ha llamado para felicitar a Bruno..."- Dijo Serena desanimada.

"¡Era una tapadera tonta!"- Exclamó Dawn golpeándola con el codo.

A la mañana siguiente, Recibieron la visita de Tobías. Llamó a la puerta, y Max y Brock, que eran los unicos que estaban despiertos, abrieron.

"¡Tobías!"- Dijeron Max y Brock a la vez.

"Chicos, venía a despedirme y dar de nuevo las gracias a Bruno."- Dijo Tobías

"Está durmiendo aún, después de combatir se toma un día de descanso."- Dijo Brock

"Pero casi es mejor que no lo despertemos."- Dijo Max

"Me marcho, no puedo seguir en este torneo después de esta derrota, por favor decidle a Bruno que he venido."- Dijo Tobías.

"Vale"- Dijo Brock cuando Tobías ya había dado media vuelta y se marchaba caminando.


End file.
